


Lumberjack Kurt

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Body Appreciation, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Early on in their relationship, Diane helps Kurt with chopping wood and they're overcome with lust.





	Lumberjack Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to baranskini for the jumping off point (Gary Cole's arms)

Warm autumn weather had smiled on the couple. Diane had recently begun spending weekends out on his property and, in order to “earn her keep,” she tried to help out where she could. Today, she was on her knees in the garden, pulling up weeds and fishing for any late season potatoes that may have been missed. Kurt was at the other end of his property, chopping and stacking wood for what was supposed to be a brutal winter.

Diane did her best to keep him hydrated. Even though there was a light, cool breeze, the sun was warm and the extra exercise was enough to keep a nice sheen of sweat covering his body.

It was about mid-day when he decided to take off his shirt. By now, it was covered in sweat and not very comfortable. He figured some extra vitamin D on his back and arms wouldn’t hurt.

She finished her outside activities first and decided to help him stack wood he’d already chopped. Since he’d started stacking already, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to continue on with his pattern. And, even though he was sort of picky about it, she figured if she at least got a start on it, it’d be helpful.

He finished chopping wood and after a brief break of a few minutes to catch his breath, he walked over and began to help her out.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Good. Gonna be sore in the morning.”

Diane looked over at him as be bent over to pick up a few pieces of wood.

“Think you might want to put on a shirt? Don’t want you to get a splinter.”

“Nah. Shirt’s wet. Just wanna get this over with.”

“Want my help?”

“Sure. We should finish up here soon.”

“You’ll let me?”

He smirked as he reached for more wood.

Diane looked over and noticed the sweat beading up on his back, noticed muscle definition in his arms; she found herself staring and having to snap out of it.

However, the couple worked for the better part of an hour and eventually finished. 

She took the now empty glasses from the ground, grabbed his shirt and walked inside, leaving him to finish up and put the equipment away.

Kurt walked in a few minutes later, wiping sweat from his face. He grabbed an old towel and dried himself off before going for another tall glass of water.

Again, Diane stared. How in the hell had she never noticed how beautiful his arms were before? And since when did she even notice things like that? Sure, she’d notice eyes and his butt, but his arms?

“Gonna go up and shower. Care to join me?” He winked as he finished off the glass of water and set it next to the sink.

“Hmm? Yeah. We’ll save water, right?”

He chuckled then began to disrobe next to the laundry room, kicking off his pants and socks and leaving them in a sweaty heap on the floor.

Diane followed him to the bedroom where she undressed then walked into the bathroom to find Kurt leaning over to check the temperature of the water. She bit her lower lip as her eyes traveled up and down his body.

Kurt turned around and saw her staring. “See anything you like?”

She blushed, clearly not expecting to get caught. Diane walked up to him and placed her hands on his biceps and squeezed gently. “Have you been working out, Mister McVeigh?”

“Hm?”

“Your arms. Wow.”

“They’re a little stiff right now.”

“Is that all that’s stiff?” She ran one hand down his chest and through his hair then over his torso, circling his belly button then came to rest on his semi-aroused cock. “Guess not,” she purred, her hand encircling and squeezing him as she pumped him.

They kissed as he backed them into the shower, Diane yelping in surprise as the cold tile hit her back. But it didn’t deter their pace. 

Diane’s hand continued stroking him as his fingers moved from her face, to her breasts, massaging and kneading before moving down to her tummy. He pulled the same move she had, teasing with stopping at her belly button before moving lower, finally making contact with her clit. Kurt slid in two fingers as she’d already started to get wet for him as he began his assault on her.

Their kissing was needy and full of lust, their hands full of purpose on one another’s bodies.

She pulled back from their kissing first leaving Kurt to explore her neck with his mouth. His new beard scratched her tender flesh as his teeth grazed over her. 

Diane panted as her hand focused on his head, her thumb resting over his slit as she pumped him faster.

Kurt groaned into her neck before Diane begged him, “fuck me. Please? Kurt?”

His fingers moved faster and deeper within her, almost too roughly. But by now she was too far gone to care. Diane placed her free hand on his arm and squeezed again as her internal muscles began to twitch.

“Please? I… I need you. Oh god!” She threw her head back and clamped her eyes shut, tightly, as she felt a climax nearing.

Diane released his cock before her breath caught in her throat, her blood red nails digging into the hard muscle of his biceps as she finally came. “Fuck!”

Kurt moved his body closer into hers to pin her to the wall, ensuring she never lost her footing in the slippery shower.

“Shit. Kurt,” she panted. “Wow.” Her body began to relax against his as her hand gradually found its way back to his hard length.

They kissed for a few moments, re-bonding as she slowly returned to sanity.

“Do you want me to turn around?” She asked into his mouth.

“No.”

Kurt bent at the knees and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. She reached between them to slowly slide his cock into her. As soon as his head had been placed where it needed to be, she removed her hand from between them and placed it on his shoulder, her other hand already resting on his upper arm, massaging gently.

He pushed himself deep within her and held himself against her body.

“Mm,” she cooed.

Kurt began pumping himself into her, slowly, deliberately.

“Oh Mister McVeigh. God that’s good.”

He flexed his arms as she rotated her hips against him. They got into an easy, well-practiced rhythm. But need quickly overtook their bodies. This wasn’t the setting for a lovemaking session. This was need and intensity and time for a hard release.

They’d worked up quite a sweat outdoors and it was only a matter of time before they needed each other. There was something about manual labor that turned them into horny teenagers. Their bodies trashed against the others’ as his climax built.

“Diane,” he grunted, first.

“Yes! You wanna cum for me?” She asked playfully, her voice having risen a full octave already.

“Mm!”

“Give it to me, McVeigh.”

He pushed harder.

“Oh fuck! Yes!”

Her hands kneaded him as each thrust brought her to a heightened level of pleasure. “McVeigh?” She whimpered.

He hammered home is response. “Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

Diane ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and whispered, “cum for me.”

Kurt’s body tensed as he growled, releasing himself within her as he slammed his body against hers. “God!”

“Yes!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close as she kissed his jaw, cheek, crown, wherever her lips could land.

“Fuck, Diane.”

“Mm,” she purred again before letting out a small giggle.

“What?” He squinted, willing the blood back to his brain.

“You’ve gotten a few upper body workouts today. Maybe later I can focus on your lower body.”

He chuckled as he let her down slowly. Kurt kissed her before sighing deeply. “Ditto.”


End file.
